solo quiero volver a casa
by reinaclaren
Summary: zara es una humana que viaja por error a equestria, con un chip que su amigo carlos creo ,el habra hasta lo imposible para traerla de vuelta a casa , pero habra muchos obstaculos para volver a casa , pero solo habra una forma de volver -...pasen y lean


**-hi, chicos que tal como estan , bueno esta historia me inspire con algunas cosas tristes de la vida y algunos frikis ,bueno frikis no, amigos superdotados ,aunque esta historia sea como una fantasia **

**bueno empezemos con este proyecto….**

-en la ciudad de estados unidos vive una chica llamada "zara" que tiene 20 años es de pelo castaño y de ojos marrones de piel de color canela clara , ella crecio , muy feliz ,zara era muy buena en muchas cosas sobre todo en la musica pues resulta que tiene una sorprendente, y melodiosa voz ,tras salir de la universidad , ella trabajaba como cantante en un restaurante , y luego se iba conde su amigo al laboratorio donde su amigo carlos que tiene 30 años , el era como un cientifico y bronie el hacia hologramas , bueno maravillas ,etc y eso a zara no le gustaba pensaba que era ,cosas de niños que no tenian sentido ….

-fin de la narracion-

-¿hola carlos?, ya llegue ¿esta vez para que me haz llamado? -pregunto zara

-¡mira zara! lo he logrado ,!por fin podre viajar a la otra dimension!-exclamo carlos con mucha felicidad

\- e-ehhh , carlos me haz llamado solo por eso ,tu sabes muy bien esas criaturitas de colores no existen –dijo zara

-¡que si existen! , tantos años de investigacion y lo he logrado y tu quieres quitarme la ilucion ,madura un poco zara –dijo carlos

-¡ja!, lo dice un hombre que le gusta los ponis de colores –dijo zara intimidandolo

\- ¡ahora te tragaras esas palabras!, zara –exclamo carlos

-¡uuhh!, que miedo –dijo zara mientras se sentaba en una silla que habia porai

-carlos empezo a encender las maquinas y puso un chip a la maquina que el habia creado , (el chip era como la tarjeta de memoria ) ..pero parece que algo faltaba

-carlos ¿es normal que la maquina eche humo? –pregunto zara

-¡que!, ¡ve y corre por agua!, ¡pero no cojas ese cubo que esta lleno de cloroformo!-grito carlos

-¡ahí! es que estoy muy nerviosa , ¡carlos creo que eso va a explotar!-grito zara

-mejor lo desconectare y asi evitamos una explosion ,pero lo malo que me va a tomar 3 dias para reparlo –dijo carlos

-pues lo tuyo esta mas chungo , pero mi telefono cayo y mi tarjeta de memoria y creo que cayo por aquí cuando tu invento del fracazo estaba a punto de explotar-dijo zara

-no te preocupes zara que yo te lo busco , talvez mañana –dijo carlos

-¡lo encontre!, mi telefono y mi tarjeta de memoria , pero esta sucio , bueno carlos yo te dejo aquí -dijo zara saliendo del lugar

-zara¡ espera! –exclamo carlos

-si, que sucede ahora carlos –dijo zara acercandose a la puerta

-que te olvidas la guitarra bobita-dijo carlos

-¡ah!gracias ,y no me llames bobita, ¡bueno adios carlos !-exclamo zara ya saliendo del lugar

\- entonces zara se estaba yendo a casa en una scooter luego llego a casa y bajo de la scooter y la aparco y entro a casa fue hacia la cocina y se acerco al refrigerador y saco una lata de gaceosa y se dirige a su habitacion entra a su habitacion y se sienta en su cama ,luego saca su telefono y su cascos (auriculares) de su bolso e inserta su targeta de memoria y conecta su cascos(auriculares) al telefono entonces ese momento noto que algo andaba mal ,los temas de las canciones no salian , zara empezo pulsar la pantalla del movil y sintio un cosquilleo y se sintio mareada y cayo al suelo y empezo a desaparecer poco a poco ..

-*con carlos*-.

-estaba revisando su maquina coje la tarjeta ,y carlos se fija que no era la targeta que estaba en sus manos y se da cuenta que que la tarjeta que cogio el era de zara

-¡oh no !, esto es muy malo, tengo que ir a detener una tragedia-dijo carlos muy deseperado

-carlos coge el coche y se a va toda prisa a casa de zara ,cuando llega ve que todas las luces estaba apagadas , baja del coche y se acerca a la puerta y toca el timbre varias veces y al darse cuenta que nadie respondia ,se sintio obligado abrir la puerta de una patada ,entoces carlos entra a la casa zara y se dirigue a su habitacion y ve

a zara cesapareciendo la ultima parte de su cuerpo ….

-zara, no,no,¡no! ,-grito carlos

-*en el lugar de zara

\- en un sitio muy desconocido ,zara desperto debajo de un arbolito de un bosque muy aterrada o confusay sin acordarse de nada pero luego se da cuenta de una cosa..

-¡un momento! esto debe ser obra de carlos ,seguro que otra vez aprovecho el momento que yo estaba borracha en hacerme esa broma , de los hologramas ponys ¡carlos sal ahora mismo y apaga tus aparatitos!-exclamo zara

-y al no recibir ninguna respuestas volvio a hablar y nadie respondia

toco el arbol que estaba a la de ella y sintio que era real y se asusto

-esto no puede estar pasando pero , creo que no volvere a vurlarme mas de carlos –dijo zara

-empezo a caminar ,por todo el bosque y llego hasta el castillo de las 2 hermanas

-¡bffs!, lastima que no tengo aquí la camara ,asi sacaria unas fotos ,bueno otro momento vendre a este lugar a explorar–dijo zara un poco apenada

-entonces salio del bosque everfree sin problemas siguio caminando , hasta que llego a un padro pequeño y siguio caminando y llego a una pequeña montañita que escalo y vio el castillo de la princesa twilight , desde lo lejos (que raro no se encontro a ningun poni cerca de ahí),

-¡bffs! estoy un agotada , no puedo mas- dijo sentando en la tierra

-y entonces siente algo en su bolsillo y era su telefono entonces ella se emocionada de alegria , pero queria usarlo pero no queria agotar la bateria asi que lo guardo,

entonces siguio su camino

-*con carlos*-

-carlos estaba buscando la manera de traerla de vuelta a zara

-¿en que lio me he metido?, ¿ahora que voya hacer? –se pregunto carlos asi mismo intentando pensar a lo maximo,

-*con zara *-

-zara caminaba , tranquilamente hasta que se topo con 2 unicornios , a lo cual que los 2 ponis se hecharon a correr , diciendo ¡ahh una criatura peligrosa !-zara empezo a incomodarse y a asustarse y decidio correr y esconderse pero como la voz corrio rapido se enteraron todos de poniville , hasta los ponis pegasos y los de la guardia real

-los ponies pegasos y los de la guardia real buscaban a zara ,

-¡joder! en que lio me he metido, ahora que hago pense que este sitio seria mas pacifico y tierno como, carlos lo decia –dijo zara muy enfadada

-entonces zara empezo a notar unas sombras de los tres tipos de ponis

-oh no , ya me tienen rodeada- zara penso

-5 ponis se acercaron ,y uno de ellos lanzo un hechizo a zara

-pero no le hizo efecto en nada ,los ponis quedaron muy sorprendidos y zara aprovecha que estaban distraidos asi que sale corriendo y en eso se propieza y en eso levanta la mirada y ve a la princesa twilight ,que estaba un poco mas alta etc..

-¿que es lo que esta pasando aquí?–pregunta la princesa twilight un poco confusa

-su alteza , recibimos muchos rumores hacerca de un moustro muy raro que esta aterrorizando a los ponis-dijo un guardia

-¡ehi! , yo noy ningun moustro , yo soy un humano que esta por error aquí –dijo zara muy enfadada

-entonces en ese momento todos los ponis que estaban ahí se quedan si habla , y uno se desmaya

-continuara-

**termine yay, jejeje bueno nose como me habra salido ,**

**el otro fic estoy escribiendo es que paso algo , con mi ordenador, **

**pero es igual -..**


End file.
